


Not Into You

by DarthJessie (JessicaStarscream)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blood Loss, Confusion, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Crack, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Confusion, gets dramatic at the end, turns a little angsty but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/DarthJessie
Summary: Kylo is definitely not into Hux and that's definitely not why he always wants to be near him or anything. Seriously, he's like NOT interested!!!Update: Kylo realizes he's interested & so does Hux lmao.





	Not Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it as semi-crack and it was going to be one page but alas. Please don't take this fic seriously (unless you want to). Takes place during TFA and before TLJ, but the timeline doesn't make sense (I mean they find Phasma in the trash compactor right before Ben kills Han so like). 
> 
> Kylo just doesn't understand that he can be attracted to guys. But he learns.

There was that feeling again- that stupid ridiculous feeling that made General Hux’s stomach drop, and breath shorten, just for a second. That feeling that made him wonder just how Kylo Ren felt about him- that made him wonder if Kylo Ren was toying with him…

“Come on Hux,” Kylo said in that deadpan sort of way, “We will go find the scavenger girl. She’s up to something.”

Hux sighed.

“We shouldn’t do that, Ren. I have a direct message from Phasma dictating that we stay put at the hub of Starkiller Base. Didn’t you hear Snoke’s orders?”

“Snoke wants us to find Luke Skywalker. That girl is close to knowing his location. I can feel the force running through her.”

It was times like these that Hux wasn’t sure if Kylo was serious, or if he was just trying to be edgy, but he reasoned with him nonetheless. There was something behind that stupid, captivating gaze of his…

“Very well, Ren. But we must keep communication lines open. I will be hearing from Phasma shortly, and if we do not return quickly with the girl, I will return to base regardless.”

For a moment, Kylo looked confused, as if Hux had just said done something quite ridiculous. It would have been endearing, the look on his face, had he not been so clearly questioning Hux’s better judgement.

“Come, General. This time, we will not let her get away.”

As Hux and Kylo made their way through the forest, the darkness seemed to overtake them bit by bit. There was a chill in the air, and Hux shivered and chattered, regretting his decision to comply with Kylo more and more with every step.

“K-k-kylo… why did you bring me on this… s-s-stupid quest? I am going t-to… message leader Snoke… or Phasma.. O-or…”

Kylo turned to look at him, in childlike awe.

“We need to find the girl, Hux” he said matter-of-factly. Hux’s eyes grew wide.

“S-sure, you do b-but why did you bring...me?”

Kylo’s face fell.

“General…”

“W-why, Ren?”

It was clear then that there was something Kylo couldn’t say, wouldn’t say, but was there nonetheless.

There was a long, long pause.

“I’m not interested in you.”

“W-what??”

“I’m not interested in you,” Kylo said, “That’s not the reason. I case you thought it was.”

Hux was absolutely baffled. Was this Ren’s idea of a practical joke?

“Ok...R-ren?”

“But,” said Kylo, face serious, “Maybe if you were a girl, I would be.”

“W-WHAT?!?!”

“Because I am not interested in men. Only in becoming as strong as Darth Vader.”

“W-what are you t-t-talking about?”

“You are a great general, Armitage,” said Kylo.

“Since w-when are we on a first name basis?!?!”

“But since I’m not into men, we can’t be together.”

“What?!?!”

“Not that we would be. Because I am not into you like that.”

“REN!!”

“I’m into girls. Like… female ones.”

“W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!”

“But I think you are a great part of our cause. And I think maybe we get off on the wrong foot sometimes. I don’t know what Snoke says but-”

“K-k-kylo. I-I’m freezing… C-c-cold!” Hux spat, barely able to process anything through the chill. Given a few more minutes, he would have likely gotten hypothermia.

“Oh. Right. We’ll go back.”

When Hux and Ren finally returned to the hub of the Starkiller Base, they sat side by side on a stylish red circular lounge which nicely accented one of the main trooper common rooms. Phasma had chewed out Kylo for disobedience, and made Hux a nice hot cup of tea to help recover from the cold. So there they sat in total silence, save for Hux’s occasional tea sipping.

I was what some might have called… awkward.

“Sorry…” Kylo mumbled finally. Hux was more than surprised- he nearly spit out his tea.

“Wait did you just… apologize?”

Kylo furrowed his brow.

“Oh. Yeah, I did. I didn’t realize you had gotten so cold.”

“Don’t worry about all that.”

More silence.

“So,” Hux said finally, “You’d be interested in me if I weren’t a man?”

He could’ve sworn he caught Kylo blush, the rest of his face hinting at utter panic.

“Perhaps. Because I am not interested in men.”

“And you’re not interested in me?”

Kylo seemed even more flustered than before.

“You failed to see the point of what I said. I was merely complimenting your skills as a general, General. Nothing more. You flatter yourself.”

Hux grimaced.

“Of course. Obviously.”

After that, the silence persisted.

 

About a week later, Hux got a frantic message from Captain Phasma from the trash compactor. In the most collected frenzy possible, he ran to her aid, trying to find the right order for her troopers to come with supplies. As soon as he knew for certain that the furious captain was free, Hux let out a sigh of relief, and arranged for a new chrome plated set of armor to be made for her before Snoke heard about it. Just as he felt all was back to normal, he was jostled by a familiar voice uncomfortably close behind him.

“You care about her very much, it seems.”

It was Kylo Ren. Hux turned to face him, startled.

“What is your problem, Ren?”

“I don’t know, General. What’s yours?”

“If anyone has a problem, it’s not me!”

Finally, Kylo clicked the bottom of his helmet, and removed his mask.

When Hux saw his face, he felt his stomach flip a little.

Had Ren always looked that… distraught?

“I had a dream last night,” Kylo said, “Seems it’s come true.”

Hux was confused.

“What are you talking about, Ren?”

“The dream was about you...And Phasma. Are you two…”

“WHAT?! Why would you ever think…”

“You rushed to her quite quickly.”

“SHE WAS IN A TRASH COMPACTOR!”

At this, Kylo seemed oddly relieved.

“Really?”

“YES!”

“Oh. Okay then.”

By then, Hux was livid. There was clearly something Kylo wasn’t telling him- he could only imagine what- and he was getting increasingly annoying about it. It’s not like he had anything to lose anyways- their relationship was strictly professional.

But then there was that feeling…

“My GOD Ren, are you jealous?”

Kylo seemed vaguely offended.

“I told you General, I am not interested. I was only recalling a dream I had.”

“Of course you were.”

For a moment, Hux wondered if he’d overthought the whole thing, though all doubt was washed clean away one second later when Kylo asked…

“If we were drunk though would you make out with me?”

Hux’s face went blood red.

“WHAT?!?!”

“It doesn’t count when you’re drunk.”

Armitage Hux had never heard of anything more ridiculous in his life, but he couldn’t help but feel… tempted.

“Well, Ren. I don’t suppose we’ve ever been in that sort of situation before.”

“Drinking together?”

Something about the look in Kylo’s eyes made Hux weak.

“Of course not.”

“Right... But let’s say we were?”

Hux’s face was almost numb.

“Then I suppose I would.”

Kylo’s eyes widened, and he nodded indecisively.

“Oh. Alright.” he said.

The two shared a brief stare which felt far too long, and Hux cleared his throat.

“You do realize...the scavenger girl and FN-2187 were spotted on the central bridge.”

Kylo muttered something that was probably a curse word before throwing on his mask and running out, leaving Hux utterly alone.

The general figured it was best to return to the control room before Snoke did.

 

 

We have now flashed forward in time. Han Solo was dead, the girl had escaped, and Starkiller Base was in the process of being mercilessly destroyed. Of course it was Hux’s job to retrieve the injured Kylo Ren.

The general had never run so fast in his life… everything was a blur, it seemed.

All he could think about was-

“Ren!”

There, lying bloody in the snow was Kylo, lightsaber still sparking.

As the planet rumbled, Hux sprinted towards his injured comrade.

“Hh….”

Kylo could barely speak, and a long red gash made its way across his… beautiful… face.

“Ren, the planet is being destroyed, it’s me I’m here we have to-!”

“Hh...Hux…”

“We have to go.”

Knowing not what else to do, Hux reached underneath Kylo and tried unsuccessfully to lift him up off the ground.

“You have to help me, Ren!”

But as the general leaned in closer to get more leverage, his rescue attempts were interrupted by Kylo’s lips on his, causing him to land straight above his chest.

“Mmrfph-!!!”

Oh dear. Before he knew it, Kylo was running his gloved hands through Hux’s hair, and straining upwards in the process, despite his wounds.

That had to hurt.

“General-”

“Mm.. Kylo, we don’t have much time- Mmpf-!”

But Kylo didn’t seem to care about anything other than the general’s soft, soft lips, and Hux couldn’t resist but kiss him back twice as passionately.

“Careful, Ren. We don’t have much time out here. The planet-”

“You’re gorgeous, general.”

“Oh my god how much blood did you lose?”

“You’re hair is so… soft.”

“Kylo we have to go!”

“Let me just…”

Before Hux could protest, Ren’s lips were on his once more, and the two made out furiously in the snow.

But the general knew there was only so much time before-

Poof. Kylo lay passed out beneath Hux in the snow. He really had lost a lot of blood. In that moment, the ground’s rumbling became more constant, and Hux knew it was time to leave. In a moment of sheer adrenaline, he lifted the unconscious Kylo Ren from the white cold ground, and carried him quickly to the small ship he had flown out to the forest. It took a moment to rev up the engine, but it wasn’t long before they were far away from Starkiller base- and just in time too, for the entire planet was blown instantly to smithereens.

 

 

When Hux returned Kylo to Snoke, he felt oddly lonely. He was assured that the medical droids would do their very best to fix him up, but it did nothing for the hollow feeling in his chest. Surely when Kylo came to, he would blame Hux for what happened in the woods- or humiliate him, or tell Snoke, or worse yet, never talk to him again. The whole thing was ridiculous.

Days went by, and still Hux couldn’t stop thinking about him. Those eyes, that hair, his soft lips and hands and the way his body felt beneath him in the snow- it was too much for a heartless, power-hungry general like Hux to handle. But as much as he tried to ignore it, his thoughts and feelings would always drift back to Ren. When he was working the control room, when he was giving orders, when he was falling asleep at night…

Finally, the day came when Kylo was allowed visitors. Slowly and carefully, Hux entered the ship’s medical suite. And there was Kylo, lying there. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt. The scar on his face was scabbing, and it seemed to have been partially patched with something synthetic, and likely temporary.

His eyes were shut tight.

 

“Ren,” Hux tried, unsure if speaking at all was a good idea. When Kylo’s eyes opened, a look of uncertainty- and was that… fear?- crossed his face.

“..General Hux.” Kylo muttered, surprised.

“It seems you are… getting better.”

To that, Ren did not reply at first. Instead he just sat there, looking frightened.

“Yes.” he said finally.

More silence.

It would take more than a lightsaber to cut this tension.

Hux took a cautious step towards the cot on which Kylo lay.

“It’s good to see you again in… good physical health.” he said.

Kylo cringed slightly.

“General, I-”

“When I found you, you were bleeding out.”

“I know. General, I…”

“You’re lucky you made it out alive.”

There was a brief pause.

“Thank you. For saving me.”

In that moment, Hux was thinking a million different things, and everything felt surreal. There were many things he could have said, or done then, but before he knew it, he had made his choice without thinking, and kissed Kylo Ren softly on the lips.

Kylo’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t think-”

But this time, it was Kylo’s words interrupted by lips, not Hux’s.

And this time, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
